Love Bandage (Modern Police & Doctor AU)
by AnnieKDramaQueen
Summary: How does an exceptional police officer like Steve Rogers always end up in the Doctor's office of Helen Cho? Almost everyday he came by to the hospital looking completely injured and he always requested that Dr. Cho will be the one to tend his wounds, much to Helen's annoyance. But the reason why Steve always visited the hospital being injured… it's because he misses her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I have posted my second Stelen fic and I hope you liked it!**

**Stelen (Steve Rogers x Helen Cho) is the only lowkey pairing that I will always write, because this couple deserves a spotlight like the rest of the marvel couples, both canon and fanon.**

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO MARVEL. SADLY I OWN NOTHING :(**

* * *

"What?" He raised his eyebrow, trying to pretend on being surprised.

"How many times are you going to injure yourself on the job? You're a cop! Not a stunt double!" Helen gripes as she adds another layer of bandages to Steve's arm.

The blonde-headed cop just shrugs in reply as he watches her slender fingers work its magic in tying up a neat knot for the bandages. His eyes continue to follow her every move as she sits down and opens up a first aid kit on her desk. She has an eye on the computer screen in front of her as her hands expertly move around the kit with an accurate memory of where everything in the kit is located.

Quickly, Helen picks up a swab and gestures towards him with a finger to move closer. He leans forward and watches as she dabs the swab in a jar of medication. With her free hand, pats some of the sweat on his forehead to dry first with it's small clean cloth as she examines the wound on the side of his head.

"You seriously are—" She begins to scold before stopping herself and then giving a sigh and muttered out. "How is your insurance still going? I would have cut you off after the last scuffle you got into."

Steve tries to scratch at the back of his head but the female doctor forcefully holds onto his head. "Don't move," She orders him sternly before beginning to apply the swab on his forehead. "This will sting."

"Ow! That hurts!" He flinches away from the swab but is immediately stayed down by her.

"Stop being a baby, Steve." Helen rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Just hold still, alright?"

He winces as she applies it again and he feels the cold substance hit the wound. It does sting but he grits his teeth and clenches his hands around the arm rest of his chair.

"You know…" Helen starts. "Natasha dropped by earlier to say hi and she didn't mention you getting hurt on the case. In fact, it seemed as if the other party received the brunt of the injuries."

Steve didn't say a word as the doctor continues on. "It's almost as if you purposely ran into a wall and then fell down a flight of stairs or something."

He winces as Helen gives another dab on his wound. He was so sure that she was purposely poking at the wound with the swab now. He gives a small growl and then exclaimed in denial. "What? You think I got myself injured on purpose? Why would I do that?"

Helen puts down the swab at her desk and sticks a band aid over his wound. "Good question. You tell me. It's not like you're getting injured just to have me take time off my busy schedule to fix you up. And I know you _Officer Steve Rogers_, you are not a very good liar."

Steve raises his hand to rub at the band aid on his forehead but Helen swats his hand down strictly. "Don't touch your wound." She ordered.

"I wouldn't spend so much effort to purposely fall down the stairs so that I'll injure my good arm just so that I can take up thirty minutes of your time in you fixing and bandaging my arm up." Steve stated calmly.

Helen furrows her eyebrows and gives him a distrusting look. "Good. Then I won't be seeing you tomorrow or the next day or the day after that, correct?"

"Check up tomorrow. Then you have to take off my bandages the next day. And the day after that is my fitness exam for the police force." He informs her.

"I should fail you for your fitness for a reckless endangerment to yourself." She scolds him a bit angrily.

"Go ahead, sweetheart." He replied back with his face unwavering at her small threat. "That won't keep me from showing up here, Doctor. In fact, without a job, I might just be loitering outside your office 24/7."

"I'm only in the office nine hours a day." She smirked.

"And what do you do for the other fifteen hours of the day?" he asked, smirking to match hers.

"I sleep, you know, to take care of my health and body, unlike someone here, and I clean the house and sometimes I cook dinner, and sometimes I—"She was cut-off sentenced.

"Sometimes you what?" He repeated.

Helen rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. "Sometimes… I make _sweet love_ to my husband."

Steve's face fell from his smug. "Sweet love?" He echoes.

"Yes." She nodded softly.

"It's anything but sweet." He murmurs. A lopsided grin crosses his face as he pulls Helen down so that she fell on his lap. He nuzzles his head against her shoulder. "More like rough and wild like a—"

"Shush!" Helen exclaimed a bit frantically as she clamps a hand over his mouth. "I don't need to listen to your sex life."

"Our sex life. doll." He pointedly corrected her.

"Don't you have like irritatingly criminals to arrest or something?" The doctor asks as she jumps off of cop's lap.

Steve stood up casually as he grabs his jacket. With a smirk, he tosses the jacket over his shoulder. "I'll see you at home tonight, _doll_." he whispers as he leans in for a goodbye kiss from his wife.

Helen nodded with a smile as she tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'll make you your favorite dish, so come home early."

"And for tonight's dessert?" He asked back with his eyebrows raised excitedly.

She pleasantly grinned. "Sweet love."

Those two words made the blonde-headed cop grinned in return, thinking that they will do_ that_ after dinner. However…

"But too bad you injured your arm. So I guess we have to postpone that until your arm heals." Helen shrugged slightly. A pout crosses Steve's face as the doctor ushers him out of her office and shuts the door in front of him.

"Helen! Doll!" He calls out through the door, slightly patting the door a bit hard. "Wait! I think my arm is better now. Really! Check it! You can take off the bandages now! Helen?"

* * *

**Catch you soon on the next chapter!**

**I hope you put a comment and see what you think of my writing :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, guys! Hope you enjoy ;)!**

* * *

"Helen!"

Jane's voice comes ringing through the hallway of Dr. Cho's office. The Korean doctor's hand is on the doorknob to her office as she looks up to see her best friend come skipping down the hallway.

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't eat my last egg drop sandwich in the fridge." Helen groaned a bit sarcastically.

Dr. Foster smirked at her workmate as she points to the end of the hallway. "No, it seems your husband is here. Like every other day. God, Helen, how many times does your gorgeous hubby ever get himself injured and kept on insisting that you would be the one to tend him? Kind of odd to be honest, but also kind of cute." She explained enthusiastically as she skips down the rest of the hallway before continuing.

"Wish Thor was like that to me after his days at the military." And with that, she was completely out of sight. Helen sighs as her hand leaves the doorknob and she begins to walk back to the lobby.

Sure enough, there was her husband at the front desk of the lobby. He was leaning on his side against the desk with his hand clutching his other arm, the one bandaged up from the day before.

"Officer Rogers." She greets warmly while approaching him casually. His face lightens up for a brief second when he notices her but he quickly switches back to the cool composure he was holding two seconds earlier.

"How's my big walking disaster doing today?"

"I need to see a doctor." Steve replied in a calm tone while pointing his injured arm. The bandages were practically falling apart which was strange because she had wrapped it quite tightly for him yesterday. "Oh, and check-up today." He added. Helen nodded with a half-concerned look on her face as she grabs a clipboard from the front desk.

"Yes, I remember your check up is today." She nods as she jots down some notes on the board. "Dr. Banner will help you out with that today. He will also fix up the bandages that you so carefully unknotted." Helen said with a sweet smile as she eyes Steve suspiciously.

"W-what? Did you say— Dr. Banner?" He sputters out.

"Oh, don't worry honey. He's very competent. He's been working here as a doctor for five years, so there's no need for you to feel anxious. And besides, Bruce has been such a good friend to you, remember? I'm sure you'll do very much fine with him taking care of you, okay?" Helen says with a bright smile as she hands the clipboard back to the front desk. "Send Mr. Steve Rogers to room 5 please." She informs the receptionist.

Giving him a small wave to Steve as she turns to leave. "W-w-woah, hold on." The blonde-headed cop grabs the Korean doctor's wrist. "You're not leaving me to that guy, right? No, no, no, Helen. You always do my check-ups. Always! And don't worry about the bandages. My arm is practically healed."

Helen kindly smiles at her husband as she squeezes Steve's chin with her other hand. "Dr. Banner will _very_ take good care of you. And don't worry. He doesn't stare down there when you take off your gown. Not like that other nurse I fired the other day…"

Steve's expression seems to grow a bit nervous as he tries to plead his Asian wife. "Helen, d-doll please. I'm not very comfortable having another man stare at me while I am naked."

"Helen!"

The two of them turn around as they hear a voice call for Steve. A man with a dark curly hair and a friendly smile walks through to the front lobby. "Well, look who is here. Honey, its Dr. Banner." Helen grinned happily. "Bruce, you remember your good old friend, Steve."

"Oh yeah, Steve Rogers, it's been a long while since we last saw each other. Nice to see you again, old friend." Bruce replied as he extends a handshake towards him.

"Y-yeah, it's been a long while, Bruce." Steve nervously reaches his hand to Dr. Banner's and gave each other a small polite handshake. Helen pulls her wrist out of the officer's grip as she begins to back away with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry Steve." Bruce begins to assure him. "Doctor-patient confidentiality. I won't tell anyone about what I see in the doctor's office about your package." He whispers to him with a wink. "Of course, I really am a doctor like your wife, Helen, but a different type of a doctor, you see the term still applies either way—" Bruce rattles on.

"Helen!" Steve whirls around to see his wife beginning to walk briskly back to her office. "Helen! You're not leaving me with him. Don't you dare walk away from me! I'm your husband! You remember our wedding vows, don't you?! In sickness and in health! Well I need you to nurse me back to health. HELEN!"

Dr. Banner follows after the blonde-headed cop. "Steve! Room 3 is not that way!"

Steve whirls back around to face him frantically and holds out a hand to stop Lee from coming any closer. "Don't. You. Dare! Turn around, head back." He shoots Bruce another incredulous look.

"A-and stop looking down there!"

* * *

**Catch you soon on the next chapter!  
**

**I hope you put a comment and see what you think of my writing :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The final chapter is here guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

Helen hears a knock at her door and she immediately knows exactly who it is as she gets up from her office chair and opens the door. Sure enough, Steve was standing there at the door with his bandaged arm that wasn't really injured and a pout on his face.

"I've received a noise complaint from your neighbors. Apparently, you are being too noisy in your office by yourself." He said with a calm tone but had a stern expression.

The Korean doctor rolls her eyes but she chuckles as she lets him in. His words were an all too familiar memory to her.

* * *

**~X~**

**HELEN'S 20TH BIRTHDAY**

**(EIGHT YEARS AGO)**

**~X~**

* * *

A knock comes at the door but no one hears it over the loud music playing over the stereo. The doorbell then rings and Helen finally notices the sound when the doorbell sounds repeatedly. "Alright! I'm coming!" she shouts at the door as she hands her drink to her best friend, Jane.

She stumbles in her new heels as she makes her way through the crowd of girls at her surprise birthday party. When she gets to the door, she opens it and is surprised to see a cop standing at her doorway. "Officer…?" Helen addresses him in confusion. "W-what can I do for you?"

To be told in truth, she wasn't stumbling over her words because she was drunk or because she was nervous about a cop standing outside of her house. No, that was definitely not the case. In fact, she was stuttering and now slightly stumbling as she stands in the doorway because of how incredibly gorgeous the cop was.

He was beautiful to say the least, with his sapphire eyes and honey blonde locks of hair. Her eyes look down as she reads his name plate that spells out S. Rogers.

"What can I do for you, Officer Rogers?" She asks sweetly as she plays with the back of her hair and tries to lean against the doorway in an inconspicuous way. It didn't work as she only manages to stumble sideways in her heels— the heels that she should have known better to wear today.

The police officer catches her from falling as he holds her up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Helen nods slowly as her eyes travel on his hands holding her arm and then up to his biceps. She gulps as she forces herself to continue moving her eyes forward so that she wasn't ogling him. But when her eyes meet his, her mind turns blank.

"Ma'am, I've received a noise complaint from your neighbors. Apparently, you are being too noisy—" He calmly tells her.

She looks at him in confusion as she watches his lips move and the words come out. Something was very off about this police officer. He was still holding on to her for that matter which was highly inappropriate if he was an officer of the law. She didn't mind it, however, because it was obvious of the strong physical attraction she felt with this man before her. She felt it and she was sure he felt it too.

Suddenly, it dawns on her. It was her birthday. He was a cop. Her best friends are Jane, Pepper and Betty. It totally makes complete sense now.

Helen whirls around with a wide grin on her face as she spots her group of friends eyeing her from the back of the room. Quickly, the Korean woman grabs a hold of the officer as she pulls him in. "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS GOT ME A STRIPPER?!"

The crowd of girls stare at her and for a brief second, it was completely silent except for the raging music in the background. Then the room erupts in shouts and yells as the girls' crowd around Helen and the cop.

"W-what?! NO! I'm not a stripper! I'm NOT!" The blonde-headed cop protests in slight panic. "Hey!" He whirls his head back and he feels someone grab his butt from behind.

"He's got a great ass!" One of Helen's friends, Darcy squealed.

Helen giggles as she runs her hands up the cop's broad chest. "Is that uniform hot?" She asks. "Do you have handcuffs?"

"NO! You don't understand! I'm a real cop!" He exclaims at her while he feels his bottom being touched again. "And oh my god! Would you stop touching my butt?!" He turns to yell at the girl behind him.

"Hey, look! He has a fake taser!" The girl that had been touching his butt shouts as she waves something in the air.

The cop's eyes turn into saucers as he begins to yell. "DON'T TOUCH THA—"

It was too late as the brunette suddenly presses something and falls to the floor. Helen watches in horror as Darcy slumps to the ground. "HOLY SHIT! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!" She shouts as she runs to check on her.

"Move back!" She barks at the rest of the crowd.

"I told you many times that I'm a real cop!" Officer Rogers grumbles as he comes up from behind Helen and drops down to his knee and picks up the fallen taser. "Your friend will be fine. She's not dead."

"Oh my god, you're a real cop." Helen whispers as her lower lip quivers. "Am I… are we going to get in trouble?"

He sighs. "No… but I probably am." He motions for two girls in the corner to come forward. "Carry her to the couch." He directs at them as he points to Darcy. The two girls immediately oblige as they begin to lift the slightly unconscious Darcy up from the floor. He is about to order someone else when he hears the music shut off.

Helen turns around and sees Jane standing by the speakers. "Thank you." She mouths to her. The Korean woman turns back to the officer as she braces herself for the bad news.

"I'm going to have to file a report about this…" He said in a disappointed tone.

Helen rubs her temples as her head was beginning to hurt. Either that or the alcohol was really starting to kick in her system. "Officer— maybe we don't have to. Look. We don't want you to get in trouble and Darcy well, she obviously doesn't want to be tied into any sort of police activity. She's already on probation on campus and if this somehow gets to be big, it might turn out bad for her and she'll get kicked out of school."

He sighs a bit deeply, because he really wants to take that offer. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I can't." He croaks out. "There's too many witnesses and if it gets out that I lied on my report, I could get into even bigger trouble than this."

"We're sisters. We'll never betray Helen or Darcy." Another female voice speaks up. Helen turns around to see Pepper behind her. With a friendly smile, she sticks out her hand at the officer. "I'm Pepper Potts. Sorority president and the one that threw this birthday bash for Helen Cho here."

He reluctantly gives Pepper a handshake. "Steve Rogers…"

The group of girls/partygoers surround Pepper and Helen as they all nod their heads at him. "We won't tell a soul. Please don't report this." They all murmur and beg at him.

One girl yawns as she stretches her arms out. "In fact, I'm tired. I'm so drunk right now. I don't think I even remember what happened tonight. I think I'll just walk home and fall asleep on my bed." Another girl nods in agreement as a murmur goes up.

Steve gave out another sigh. "Okay, who lives here in this house?" He asked.

Helen slowly raises her hand. "Me and Jane."

He continues to sigh again. "I'm so going to regret this." He mutters underneath his breath. "Okay, everyone who doesn't live here… go home! And do not drive if you are intoxicated. Either call a cab or walk home if you live on campus." He orders the group.

"We all live in walking distance! Sorority sister walking buddy!" One girl shouts as the crowd begins to disperse quickly and rush out the door in small groups.

Steve clutches the back of his neck as he tries to make sense of his current situation here. Suddenly, a commotion was heard from the couch as Darcy groggily gets up.

"Where—where is everybody?" She asks loudly while stumbling over to the hallway where the group was standing. Jane immediately walks over to Darcy as she holds the brunette upright.

"Is the party over?" Darcy asked in confusion.

"Darcy, you don't remember what happened?" Helen asked, looking concerned for her friend.

She shrugged in response before grinning. "I'm wasted. How would I know? Did I have a good time?" It is silent as Helen, Jane, and Steve stare at Darcy in disbelief.

Suddenly, Jane bursts out into a loud laugh as she pats her friend's head. "You had an excellent time, honey. Now, I'll walk you home, okay?"

"Thanks Jane!" Darcy chirps up as Jane begins to walk her out the door. Darcy turns her head back as she stares at Steve. His shoulders tense up at her stare but then she flashes him a thumbs-up.

"Hey! He's totally hottie material, Heeel-eeeen!" Darcy slurs in her speech. "If you don't want him, lemmee at him. I'm only givin' him to ya cause it's ya birthday."

Helen slaps a hand to her own face, partly in embarrassment for Darcy and partly in embarrassment for herself. Jane grins at her Korean friend as she winks at the blonde-headed officer before they were out the door.

He really did not know what just happened. He turns back to look at Helen, whose face was now buried in her hands.

"Hey." He begins to apologize with a sheepish expression. "Sorry… about your birthday. I'm sure this was not what you had imagined."

Helen shakes her head. "Oh god!" She breathes out as she suddenly remembers the night and how she had practically sexually violated an officer with her bare hands. Her hands flew away from her face as she stares down at them in horror. "Oh my god!" She repeats again. "I'm sorry!" She glances up at Steve. "I-I-I– did that… to you." She squeaks out as she points at his chest.

It takes Steve a few seconds to recall what she meant and when he does, he bursts out into laughter. "Oh, when you rubbed your hands all over me because you thought I was a stripper?"

Helen begins to wail in embarrassment. "It sounds even worse when you say it out loud."

"Hey, hey, hey!" he says in a panic as he tries to calm her down. "I didn't mean in that way."

She doesn't listen as she continues to cry in her hands. The alcohol was really kicking in now. Or maybe she's beginning to have her period. It was almost her cycle.

"I just thought." She said in between her sobs. "I thought you were a stripper instead of a cop because you were too hot!" She wails harder as Steve stuffs five tissues into her hand. "Why wouldn't you be a cop? You had a fucking taser!" She blows her nose into a wad of tissue.

"Shhh, shhh." He shushes her as he touches her shoulders and tries again to calm her. He begins to rub her shoulders because that was how he saw people do it in the movies. Apparently it works as Helen ceases the wailing and only hiccups.

It's silent as he continues to rub her shoulders up and down to console her and she just stares blankly at the tissues in her hand or at the floor.

"You… you thought I was hot?" Steve asked. He was trying to say something in order to relieve the awkwardness. Apparently, he only made it worse.

"Yeah…" Helen responds a minute later as she looks up at him. "You would make a really hot stripper. But I guess… you're a hot cop." She says quietly.

"And you're a hot…"

Helen didn't hear the end of that sentence. All she heard was that he also thought she was hot. Maybe it was the alcohol in her system but the next thing she knew, she was kissing him. And he was kissing her back.

Her heart quickens and she runs her fingers through his hair as she feels his hands rope around her waist. The kiss deepens as she feels his tongue go between her mouth and then his tongue and his mouth leaves her lips.

"No, no, this is bad." He shakes his head, shocked at what they were doing.

Helen's eyes flew open. "Bad? Was the kiss bad? Did I slobber? Oh my god, am I a slobberer?"

"No, no." Steve replied. "You're a good kisser. Great, actually. It's just this is a bad… baaad situation." He sighs. "I mean, I'm still in uniform and after all that has happened with your friend and the taser. And this is highly inappropriate right at this moment."

She just stares at him and then bursts out into laughter. "You're right." she chuckled. "You're a terrible cop. You're also a terrible stripper too."

He furrows his eyebrows. "You don't know that I am a terrible stripper."

"Prove it. Prove it, prove it, prove it!" She taunts him. Helen knew she was being childish but she could always blame it on the alcohol later.

Steve purses his lips as he glances up at the clock behind her. "How long until your birthday ends?" He asked.

Helen smiles as she turns to look at the clock. "My birthday starts right about…" she waits as she watches the second hand hits the twelve. "Now!"

He looks at her in surprise. "The 28th? Not the 27th?"

She shrugs. "Hey, I didn't plan my own surprise party."

"Midnight." He nodded as the clock strikes 12:01. "And now I am off-duty." He comments.

"Does this mean…?" Helen wiggles her eyebrows with a devilish grin.

"It means… you should head off to bed." He replied while watching her smile falter. "And… if you don't have any plans for later tonight… much later tonight at normal evening hours, I would like to take you out on a date."

"A date… on my birthday?" She asked with her dark eyes widened.

"I know, you probably have plans. Or maybe you just want a way to easily reject me without hurting my feelings."

Helen smiles. "I do have plans. So pick me up at 7."

"7 it is," He agreed before leaning forward and gives her a sweet and slow kiss on the lips. "Happy birthday, Helen."

"Happy birthday." She breathes back even though it was her birthday and not his. Steve chuckles and lowers his head as he bids her goodbye and goodnight.

An hour later, Jane returns home and finds Helen sitting on the couch and still awake. She glances around but the officer cop was nowhere to be found. The blonde goes over to the couch as she sits beside Helen.

"Hey, girl. Where's the fake stripper I hired you?" She asked with a grin.

"He left." Helen responds.

Jane sees the sad look on her friend's face. "Aw, I'm sorry. He wasn't that hot anyways. And it's your birthday so I'm going to find you an even hotter guy at the clubs tonight," Jane wraps her arms around her Korean friend for a hug.

Helen turns to look at her. "He kissed me, Jane. He kissed me passionately and fervently like… like we were the main stars in one of those telenovelas that you always watch to practice your terrible Spanish skills."

Jane laughs. "Okay, you can't tell me you kissed a hot guy and also make fun of my terrible Spanish at the same time. Details, girl. Details!" She turns around to peer over the back of the couch as she grabs for something. She pulls up a bottle of wine as she grins and hands it to her. Helen groans but she uncorks it as Jane grabs two slightly clean looking glasses from the side table next to the couch.

* * *

**~X~**

**PRESENT TIME**

**~X~**

* * *

"What can I do for you, Officer Rogers?" Helen asked sweetly. Before Steve could respond, she holds up a hand. "Actually, what can you do for me, Officer Rogers?" She flirts him while wagging her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"Wait, you're not the stripper Pepper hired for me? She said she was sending him up to my office."

Steve cocks an eyebrow but then smiles. "Well, guess it's time for my check-up." He said in amusement as he unbuttons the first button of his uniform.

Helen throws a hospital gown at him. "I don't need this!" He protests as he catches it in his hands.

"Good catch. Your arm seems to be fully recovered now." She quips.

"Recovered enough to do this." He remarks as he goes for the second button of his uniform.

Helen sits back in her chair as she watches with a smile. "Either you're trying to tease me or you're going awfully slow."

"Well maybe the doctor should help the patient for his check-up." He retorts. Helen shakes her head at him with a laugh as she puts on her stethoscope and slips the resonator on his broad chest. "Inhale." She instructs him as he follows her.

"And now exhale."

He does so. And as he exhales, he leans in and kisses Helen. He kisses her passionately and fervently, the same way she imagines it to be on a telenovela. As he pulls away, he glances at the clock above her desk. The second hand passes the twelve as it hits noon.

"Happy birthday, doll." He whispered.

"My birthday was four months ago." She whispered back.

"Then happy birthday to me." He replies back with a smile and leans in for a second kiss.

* * *

**~w~**

**FIN**

**~w~**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**I hope you put a comment and see what you think of my writing :)**


End file.
